


Begin A New: Unfaithed Luck

by ErsatZhime



Series: Begin a New [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Friendship, Hint MayuKuro, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Past AkaKuro, Set months after winter Cup, What I Wrote But I Can Say This Is One Mess Up Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErsatZhime/pseuds/ErsatZhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>CHAPTER 1 & 2(Light MayuKuro):<br/>Who would thought that Mayuzumi Chihiro, himself, caught in a banter with none other than Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom player Of Seirin.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is Tetchin speaking. So, I'm starting a new fic and still don't know how this will go... Yup, I'm clueless... But I do hope you'll like it, guys!*^-^*
> 
> WARNING: I do apologize for any mistakes, grammatical errors, and OOC!ness of the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to the great Fujimaki-sama  
> Also, sorry if this is short and kind of busted. Gomene~ *bows apologetically*

Mayuzumi Chihiro is a man of few word, and by the word few means he would likely choose to stay quiet not until he deemed it important. He would even go as far as not wanting to have any human interaction and mostly preferred to be in one lone place that will give him a peace of mind.

So, here he was mingle himself with his much favorable interest.

The smell of books greeted his nostrils, an aroma that can always calm his pulsing nerve. Even the humid atmosphere that surround the very room is more relaxing. Not even the game that he called entertainment, basketball, can give him this affordable comfort.

Yes, that declared room is far enough to make his everyday living. Just the company of his favorite novel and the silence it offer is what he needed. No frilly voice, no hyper energetic being, no buffy hipo and most specially no psychopath order. Not even the lone place of the roof that once been empty which is not safe anymore, can ever par the given blissful feeling. That's why there will not be a single time he will never visit such place like this, the library, for it is his sanctuary, an escape of all idiocy and unimportant business.

To think off, even now, during spring break will always be worth while for he has the privilege to spend his whole day reading.

Now, rows and rows of bounded thick to thin cover laid in his very sight. Organized thoroughly in themes and genre. He trudge in his selected aisle and went to choose a new book much to his liking. Tracing his finger in each reference, he passed the one he dislike and continue to skimmed until something caught his attention.

It is a novel that has a blue light covering. By the thought of it, Somethings telling him that this will most probably be the one he will indulge himself very soon.

With a smirk of approvement he reach out his hand and about to pull it but unexpectedly another hand came in to yank the same item having them both brush their digit together. Then came a tingling sensation.

Oh, but he was not like one that easily swayed. So, his hand stand firm daring the person besides him. Soon he saw the other occupant retracted his digit, only to coax him that he should get it but not before hearing a sweet yet gentle voice of someone familiar.

"I'm sorry. Please go ahead, you can have it Mayuzumi-san." came the sweet monotonous tone.

Huh? That voice? Only one person who has that same tonation. An image of blue tresses came flashing in his mind.

Caught with his own curiosity he turn to the person beside him. True itself, a certain small bluenette revealed himself. Kuroko was staring at him with those blue pools.

"Oh it's you. "Mayuzumi spat out flatly, a sign that he was not even thrilled with the finding.

He was about to ignore the bluenette but as what he had expected, seems like he won't be leaving him anytime soon. He can still feel the stare that bore at him, blue eyes almost creating hole in his face.

He halted his movement, compose himself and went to face the bluenette fully. Who would have thought he would meet Kuroko Tetsuya in such place. Not that it was his concern. And now he is here trying to annoy him but since the bluehaired man was already there and for the name of their rival school, greeting him is not that bad right?

"Hello. " was his forceful reply in his always perfect stoic face.

"Domo. It's nice to meet you, Mayuzumi-san." Kuroko greeted back when he finally acquired the grey head attention but what comes next is his impending concern "Though I quite surprised to see you in such place."

"Hmp" It came as a snort, a bit offended. "I like book. I want to read. It's normal for a person to be in a library if you have those interest, so what's surprising to that?"

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way... What I was saying is coming from such a long way to Kyoto and finding you in one of the public library in Tokyo is quite unexpected."

"Well, obviously I'm already in the middle of spring vacation and one of my relatives invited me to come over but I don't like to be a douche bean stock in his house so I chose not to rot myself and be here instead.

"Mayuzumi-san sure know how to use such word. Well, but since were both here do you mind to have accompany." the bluenette stated, seeking for approval knowing of their disclosure state as a rival.

The gray haired man was doubtful, considering Kuroko was being friendly. Last thing he know the bluenette was aggravated by him. But was he really this open after all that had happened? Who knows?

Hn, how annoying. It was not like he will be stuck with him, after all the library is too spacious for two phantom.

A silent signal was sent to let the bluenette know that he doesn't care less.

Kuroko who admirably understand the telepathic approval appreciate the given consent and put a small appreciative smile as he went to the opposite side just to continue his on search and to not bother the latter.

*~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~*

Who would have expected that the library will be pack with many people. Grudgingly, he make his way to search for an empty slot to read.

Much to his luck one vacant seat was left open located almost at the end corner table. He nodded to himself in appraisal for a job well done but only to frown back when realization struck him.

Beside the unoccupied space is the person he dreaded the most. With nothing much an option, he went to take the risk and be as casual normal civilian he could be.

Taking a seat, Kuroko seem to notice the acquired company as he look up to acknowledge the grayhead with a nod. Mayuzumi responded with a nod as well.

Things became quite as both phantom settled themselves. Contented with the silence that surrounds them as they indulge themselves in their own.

Minutes past, everything is according to its unmindful scenario.

But as expected, one could not control his curiously when the person that you loathed the most present himself in front of you.

Questions run wild as he find answer of what so special about the bluenette according to his redhead tyrant of captain. Mayuzumi takes a direct look to observe the bluenette but all he can see is a plain looking fragile little thing with nothing to interest aside his useful tactics in the court, although he himself hated to admit it.

He was lost in his own thought. Only to realize that he was staring longer than he needed, in which it caught enough the attention of the bluehead.

Mayuzumi was about to turn back in the book with interest trying his best not to look so obvious, just to be disrupted half through when Kuroko went to speak up.

"Ano, That book you're holding." Kuroko pointed the light blue novel figuratively. "...I read that once before and It's a good one, I must say. The story is a bit cliche but it did make up with the climax and the characters."

Oh, so it's all about the book, how inconvenient yet thanks to his stupidity he has to answer just to cover up for his foolish mistake and make it look like nothing scandalous happened.

"Hn, how surprising. I thought you'll only be good with those dull stuff." Mayuzumi smugly relied.

"Oh this." Kuroko did not faze, unaffected at the mock given. Only raised the offending object in his hands. "Well, I'm more in literature but I sometimes read novels like that. It's kind of fun to indulge yourself with those from time to time."

Mayuzumi taunt with his indifferent tone to further provoked the bluenette.

"I don't find you to be one who like to read novel."

"One would never know not until you take time to see what's beneath in each masks."

With a calm satisfied expression the bluenette has made Mayuzumi rendered wordless, he did not expected to hear such engrossing words coming from the bluenette.

Now, he take his words back, things started to stir up. His interest quipped in. The bluenette definitely was full of surprises.

Everything becomes still once again. Basking with the silent offer, but at that moment the once heavy atmosphere was replaced with an even norm.

"I guess, your not what I usually thought off... You're not half bad after all."

"I can say the same with you Mayuzumi-san."

After the given inquiry, never thought he will found himself enjoying more out of this unexpected friendly banter. Specially, with none other than Kuroko Tetsuya, a person who he swear he would never come into term with given to their position as rival and some own similar cases.

Well, this new finding definitely was uncalled for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes Chapter 2!!
> 
> Enjoy~

A mouthful of fresh air greeted their lungs as both phantom heading to their destined route. After almost spending the whole day in the library the two decided to pack out and go home at exactly 6:00 in the evening. Unable to notice the time, being caught up with their lightly heated conversation.

In the end they continued on after they have learned that the two of them goes to the same path.

Walking along their way, they gladly send out suggestion and concerns, and even went to have a short stop to the convenience store when Kuroko said he needed to get something that his mother had kindly asked, in which Mayuzumi mindlessly accompanied.

All was refreshing and well as both come to properly convers.

He had to admit, for the first time, he is enjoying it.

Everything was good until a moment after. Their light conversation ended with a ring of a phone coming from the bluenette. It seem like he just received a message, enough to interrupt their moment.

He waited for the bluehead as he read on. And for a barest of minute... Something unusual happen. Like how the most known stoic look turn into a faint soft curve of smile. 

but the thing is it was faint, and so, before he could properly take another confirming glace, Kuroko, went to offer him something out of the blue.

"Ano, by the way... I think there's a vending machines nearby would you like something to drink, Mayuzumi-san?" the suggestion was enough to disrupt him.

"Sure. I don't mind at all."

"Okay, wait here for a sec." Kuroko says, as he went on his heels.

With the bluenette out of sight, Mayuzumi takes in a deep breath and releases it. Wanting to clear his mind out.

Surprisingly, Kuroko was really a good fella and companion. Nothing of what he had expected. Not to mention, kind.

And that smile. Well, to think that a person like him knows such expression and admittedly, it kind of suit the bluenette.

But heck, it was not even his concern. Casting off such trivial imaginary thoughts. He should not bother himself with other things.

"Here." A cold canned drink was shove in his face, a bit surprised but such expression never showed.

"...Thanks." he grabbed the beverage in receive.

"No problem. It's my treat for accepting my offer and keeping up with my troubles, Mayuzimi-san."

"No, it was nothing. So where was you're house again..." Mayuzumi brush off his previous silly notion and went to deal with more important matter.

"Just up abit." Kuroko eying him for a bit, he was sure aware as to how the grayhead had dozen of a bit. Which is why he shove the drink in to get his attention.

"Okay. Then, let's head on."

"Hai." was the quick response and they continued on their track. "So, have Mayuzumi-san already decided were to take college?"

"Yes. truthfully it was partly the reason why I'm here in Tokyo."

"Oh." Kuroko, stared up abit in affirmation at the taller gray head. "So, will I be expecting to see Mayuzumi-san more often since you'll be staying here now."

"I guess..." Mayuzumi went to think of any possible cases.

"Then, I hope you have a good stay here".

"Thanks."

"Ah, and if you need any help like directions and local problems or something, you can just give me a call anytime if you want." the blue head offered up out of friendly gesture, which Mayuzumi takes in fairly.

"It can't be help." deep enough he was lightly satisfied

The rest was lead on by their even breathing and followed foot steps, the unspoken whisper of contentment and before they knew it, one had arrived to their destined location and thus they needed to part ways.

"Here goes my stop. Yours is still up ahead right?" the bluenette went to a full stop in front of a white gate.

"Yes. I'll be going now."

"Okay. Thank you, it was really nice talking to you" Kuroko went to send his proper thanks and goodbye. "also, have a good night, Mayuzimi-san."

"Un, and to you as well." he bid his last greeting and turned his back to head-on for the night, a small smile went unnoticed. Seems like there is more to look forward in this newly founded development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how it ends! *winks*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this AU, Akashi and Kuroko are past lover in Teiko before shit happens (like boku appeared).
> 
> Also, I would like to shout out for my friends *Akakuro Seiya* *Iza Seitsuna* *ShioriErz* love you guys!
> 
> Warning: as usual, sorry for any mistakes, grammatical errors, and occ!ness.
> 
> **PS!!!!!! PS!!!!!! PS!!!!!!!  
> **  
>  Ps. This chapter is deleted and will be transferred to the second set of series.

A/N: For now, this story will be purely base to MayuKuro. All things related to Akakuro will soon be added to a new series.

Since the authors is an insufferable bastard.. I apologies for this inconvenience.*bows deeply and cries hideously*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need I say I love a Jealous!Akashi so much when it come to his Tetchan. And fluff, yes fluff is precious.
> 
> Any concerns, feedbacks, and suggestions will be greatly appreciated!!*^-^*

**Author's Note:**

> Done!  
> So, how was it? Good or Bad? Please, any feedback will be greatly need!! Thank you so much reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
